degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alli-Jacinta Conflict
The conflict between Alli Bhandari and Jacinta Morley began when Alli's then-boyfriend Dave Turner cheated on her with Jacinta over the summer holidays at camp. Their conflict developed once Jacinta followed the couple to Degrassi, restless for Dave's attention. Conflict history Overview Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, he meets up with Alli at The Dot after a summer of texting while she was away. He tells her that he had sex with Jacinta at camp while Alli was away, which deeply upsets her. He asks if there is anything he can do to fix it, but Alli says nothing will help, and ends the relationship. In Smash Into You (1), Jacinta is constantly texting Dave, but he decides to cut off communication from her. She then shows up at Degrassi for a relationship with Dave, using the Model UN as an excuse. Jacinta knows he is with Alli, but she ignores the fact and friendly introduces herself to the other girl. Alli is unaware of who she is at first, so she is friendly back. But once Dave tells her who Jacinta really is, she gets jealous, nervous, and angry that the girl he slept with would follow him to their high school. In Smash Into You (2), Jacinta tells Dave that she really likes him, but he explains that what happened over the summer was a mistake because now he is back with Alli and truely cares about her. She doesn't listen and continues to throw herself at him. Then, just as Model UN is starting, Dave gets an idea to drive Jacinta to the train station and send her home. He gets her in his car, saying they are going to talk over lunch. She is excited and talks about how happy she is that he is picking her over Alli, and Dave plays along claiming that Alli was wasting his time. Meanwhile, Alli is telling Jenna that she is nervous since Dave and Jacinta are both missing and he won't answer her texts. Jenna is telling her not to worry because Dave is a good guy. Once Dave and Jacinta begin to drive pass restaurants Jacinta questions where he is taking her, and he tells her the truth about taking her home. She starts crying and calling Alli names, questioning why he cares about Alli so much when he doesn't care about her at all. He tries to calm her down, but she steals his phone and reads his old texts with Alli. She then sends her a break up text saying that Dave is happy with Jacinta and doesn't want Alli interfering anymore. Back at Degrassi, Alli receives the text and starts crying to Jenna who comforts her saying that it just doesn't seem right and it could be Jacinta messing with her or something. Back in the car, Dave is wrestling Jacinta for his phone back, and she steps out of the car. She then runs into the street to get away, texting Alli another rude message. Dave chases after her, and tells her to stop when he sees a car coming, but she doesn't listen and the car hits her. The paramedics come and Dave is left traumatized after witnessing the incident and discovering Jacinta may never walk again, and it is his fault for dragging her into his drama with Alli. The medics give Dave a ride to Degrassi to meet with his dad, and Alli comes approaching him furious about the text messages. She notices Dave is fighting back tears and asks what happened, and he explains that Jacinta took his phone, sent the messages, ran off, and was his by a car right in front of him. She is shocked and asks if she is okay, and he tells her the news that she may never walk again. Alli is sad to see Dave this upset, and stays holding him to comfort the boy the best she can, not knowing what else to say. In Hollaback Girl (1), Dave reveals to Alli that Jacinta made it through her surgery. Alli asks how long she is going to be in the hospital, and Dave reveals that he is going to go visit her in the hospital, as he feels that he should go talk to her. Later, Jenna Middleton is discussing the incident with Alli, and the girls are calling Jacinta psycho and think it is her fault the accident happened. Alli tells Jenna that she still wants her to get better, especially since Dave blames himself. Jenna then decides to search Jacinta's name on Google, and finds a get well Facerange page for Jacinta from her friends. The girls scroll through the page and find that Jacinta's friends are blaming Dave and making up stories that he pushed her into the car, etc. Alli then hops on the computer and types up the real story, about how Jacinta stalked them and stole his phone and ran off, getting hit on her own. After posting the new post, she sees all kinds of rude posts about Dave and starts commenting on all of them. Jenna tells her that it won't help anything but Alli is pissed of and doesn't care. Later, after a date to take his mind off of things, Alli tries to talk to Dave about Jacinta, but he closes up and attempts to leave her house. However, Alli left the Facerange page for Jacinta open on her computer, and Dave sees Jacinta's picture and heads towards the screen. He then sees that her friends were trashing him, and takes full blame for her accident, even though Alli tells him that it isn't his fault and he should know it is Jacinta's. Dave then tells her that he brought her into the drama, and walks out of the house. Alli is left upset. Jacinta is never brought up again and it is only assumed she could walk again soon. Trivia *This is the second conflict that Alli has had with a girl due to a relationship. The first was with Bianca. *The girls never had direct conflict since Alli didn't know the whole story until after Jacinta's accident. Gallery Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-9.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-0934.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-0944.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-0971.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-1024.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-1038.jpg Degrassi_Nov3_SS_-0934.jpg Allizwat.PNG As1pb.PNG Asdsafsdf.PNG Thesunwone.PNG Telling.jpg 65464m.png Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Conflicts